troacfandomcom-20200215-history
Kastelonia-Religion and Government
This is a proposition by TROAC Historian regarding the governmental and religious system in Kastelonia. Please state your view in the comments, rather than making an edit on this page. I will be looking for ideas for names, family trees, ties, etc. Kastelonian Government Kastelonia as a whole is ruled by the Duke of Kastelonia. He is the most powerful family and controls region taxes, diplomacy, trade with other regions and crown authority-i.e. magistrates, laws, research. His son is the patron of the Metropolitan College. He lives in a small castle in Anchor's Port. He gains revenue through tributes paid by his earls own their income. He can raise around three hundred levies, bolstering his army with a further one hundred and fifty mercenary companies scattered throughout the region. The duke delegates control of the region to his three earls. One controls Anchor's Port and the mountains and lake to the west. One controls the central forests, and one controls the eastern farmlands and Waterdale. They control individual customs taxes, money on imports and exports, administrating the law and region development. They live in holdfasts in their respective regions. Their income comes through taxes and revenue paid by the burghers and landed knights to keep their lands. They have levies ranging from fifty in the central region to one hundred in the eastern region. The lowest landholders are the landed knights and burghers. A landed knight usually controls a few lumber camps, or maybe a hamlet and two mines. A burgher is slightly wealthier and administrates a city. Ethias is Waterdale's burgher. They control production, day-to-day administration, deal with the demands of the populace and manage individual high-profile court cases. They make money from production taxes, a portion of which they must pay to their lord. Bigger cities may have up to twenty-five levies, whereas tiny camps may only have five or ten levies. Kastelonian Religion. The people of Kastelonia worship a pantheon of ten major gods and six minor gods. The minor gods are Farlistan, the god of wayfarers and travellers, Celestina, the goddess of the stars, Korlinn, the trickster god, Galiathi, the goddess of love and purity, Erthist, the god of strife and suffering and Dalina the Pure, godess of the daily life and work.. Countless other minor gods exist covering all aspects of life, but these six are the ones mainly worshipped. The major gods each rule an area of the ten subjects taught in the Metropolitan College. Raliann is the god of fire, Eliani the godess of Earth, Aquarin the god of water, Zelina the godess of air, Glacin the god of ice and Elektria is the godess of lightning. These six have no special relation. However, Hadros, the god of death, and Lifka, the god of life, are twins and always go hand in hand. Death is not seen as something to be feared, rather as some sense of inevitability, but why not enjoy life while you can. "Death joins the party", so to speak. The final gods are Ordros, the god of order and reason, and the nameless one who is the god of chaos and madness. They are two personalities of the same person, two sides of the same coin. They are the same entity to an extent, but are polar opposites. They are usually depicted as different sides of the same statue. No-one dares worship the nameless one, as to do so would be to open up your mind to a world of chaos, pain and madness. It would be suicide. Thank you for reading this proposition. Please express your views in the comments.